


Глупости

by WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019/pseuds/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019
Summary: Мужчины как дети.





	Глупости

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, фаноны про их истории, домыслы.   
> _от автора:_ посвящаю всем, кто не вытащил Шампанское. Держитесь, ребята.

Мужчины как дети. Они стараются вести себя по-взрослому, быть «крутыми», серьёзными и уверенными. У них это даже получается, правда. Но всегда есть какая-то мелочь, пустяк, из-за которого их хвалёная выдержка ломается, точно сухое печенье. Достаточно трещины, чтобы щит бравады рассыпался, открыв нежное и беззащитное лицо ребёнка, _который-хочет-на-ручки_.

Мастиковый Торт улыбнулась и добавила в чай листик мяты. Её большой ребёнок на ручки не просился, но сидел с гордым видом на крыльце, чистил пистолет и так выразительно шмыгал носом, что она поняла — без чая тут не обойтись. Дом был, конечно, давно заброшен, как и многие дома в деревнях, где порезвились Падшие, однако всё ещё пригоден для того, чтобы отдохнуть и перевязать раны. Нашлись здесь и две целые чашки, и полотенца, и немного сухой еды, неподвластной времени. Люди бежали в страхе от монстров и бросали ценности, одежду, мебель, лишь бы сохранить жизнь. Несмотря на искреннее сочувствие к ним, Мастиковый Торт эгоистично радовалась: ей хотелось отвлечь Шампанское хоть чем-то, и не будь в доме минимальных удобств, ситуация могла бы полностью выйти из-под контроля.

— Не дуйся, — она протянула чай. Ароматный дымок поднимался над чашкой без ручки со сколотой эмалью. Шампанское бросил на неё равнодушный взгляд, скривился, снова шмыгнул носом. Его прекрасная одежда испачкалась и порвалась, превратившись в лохмотья. На коже застыли капли крови и гарь. Вряд ли Мастер узнал бы своего непобедимого и капельку горделивого Духа в таком замарашке. — Всё ещё можно исправить. Мне жаль, ведь по моей вине ты…

— Даже думать не смей! — разозлился Шампанское и так резко топнул ногой, что чуть не вылил себе на живот чай. Хорошо, что тёплый. Мастиковый Торт заботливо погладила его по щеке, стирая грязь и залечивая царапину. — Ты не виновата в том, что я оказался слишком слаб и подставил тебя под удар! И вообще — это моё наказание за медлительность…

Он бушевал, говорил-говорил-говорил, сверкал глазами, взмахивал руками, позабыв про любимый пистолет, что-то доказывал и спорил. В минуты боевого азарта и эмоционального подъёма наблюдать за ним было чистым удовольствием. Юная госпожа не зря поклялась, что станет женой Шампанского, когда вырастет — он действительно был дьявольски хорош. Мастиковый Торт с улыбкой думала, какой же он чудесный, смешной и милый, и как трогательно заботится о ней, неумехе, попавшей как всегда в беду, из-за чего они теперь сидят рядом на крыльце старого дома, а в лесу рядом с деревней догорает пожар, облизывая кости убитых ими Падших.

Им повезло, что огонь не перекинулся на крыши. Им повезло, что в доме были бинты, а в колодце — чистая вода. Им вообще везло с самого первого дня в мире людей. Мастиковый Торт и надеяться не смела, что её призовёт юная госпожа на свой День Рождения. Чудесная десятилетняя девочка получила от отца разрешение «выбрать себе подружку», и когда она услышала от Мастикового Торта поздравление, то с разбега бросилась ей на шею. А отец девочки, странно усмехнувшись, окликнул кого-то, и кто-то зашёл, и оказался Шампанским — настолько же поражённым, как и сама Мастиковый Торт. Ведь не бывает так, чтобы в одном месте и времени встретились два духа, настолько подходящих друг другу.

Оказывается, бывает.

Юная госпожа не собиралась становиться Мастером, поэтому не заключила с Мастиковым Тортом контракта. Они играли в «дочки-матери», потому что у девочки слишком рано умерла мама и ей было очень грустно и одиноко. Мастиковый Торт читала ей сказки на ночь, целовала в лоб и гуляла, беря за нежную детскую ладошку. Слушала тайны и секреты, помогала готовить «угощения» из песка и травы, а ещё плела вместе с госпожой косы Шампанскому, который, конечно, был выше всех этих девчачьих глупостей, но никогда не возражал. И мстительно плёл косички Мастиковому Торту, аккуратно и бережно перебирая её серебристые пряди и украдкой целуя, когда думал, что она не замечала.

О, прекрасное время!

Больше не плести ей кос. Потому что в лесном пожаре, вытаскивая Мастиковый Торт из-под ударов Падших, Шампанское спалил свои чудесные волосы. Неровные обугленные концы безжизненно свисали. Вместо густой шевелюры ниже пояса с одной стороны чернела ужасающая пустота, с другой же осталось жалкое подобие былой красоты. Мастиковый Торт с жалостью коснулась единственной уцелевшей прядки на виске и почувствовала, как вздрогнул Шампанское.

Он держался молодцом. Изо всех сил.

— Ну-ну, — прошептала она ласково. — Иди сюда.

Мужчины как дети. Они не станут показывать свои настоящие чувства перед теми, кому безоговорочно не доверяют. В одиночестве Шампанское наверняка горевал бы молча, но от Мастикового Торта скрывать было нечего — они давно понимали друг друга куда лучше, чем это возможно между напарниками, Душами, любовниками. Между ними с первой встречи до, после и вне времени тянулась прочная нить, которую сложно назвать одним словом, понятным людям.

Мастиковый Торт, подражая юной госпоже, называла «это» любовью.

Девчачьи глупости, конечно. Она не спорила.

Шампанское опустил голову на её колени, прижался лицом к тёплому животу и заплакал. Он оплакивал не свои волосы, нет, а рану, которая едва не убила Мастиковый Торт, тот подлый удар в спину, а ещё свою самоуверенность и мысли, что вдвоём им по плечу любой враг. Вслух сказать о том, как же он облажался, Шампанское не мог, зато он мог — и делал — плакать навзрыд, как потерявшийся в незнакомом городе напуганный мальчик. Мастиковый Торт ни капли его за это не осуждала. Он был потрясающим, сильным, очаровательным, настоящим принцем из сказок юной госпожи, а Мастиковый Торт — его принцессой.

Кому ещё принц может открыть своё сердце, если не ей?

— Я нашла ножницы, — сказала Мастиковый Торт, когда Шампанское успокоился и затих. — Скоро ты снова будешь сиять.

— Ты презираешь меня?

— Глупый, — под её ладонью разглаживалась ткань, исчезали гарь и капли крови. Она умела не только лечить тело и душу, но и восстанавливать одежду. — Я тебя обожаю даже с заплаканными глазами. Ты душка.

Шампанское пил остывший чай, шмыгал носом, вздрагивал от щелчков ножниц, но терпеливо досидел до конца и даже не бросился к единственному зеркалу в доме, а чинно дошёл до него, словно ему было совсем, ну ни капельки не интересно. Из зеркала на него взглянул заплаканный незнакомец, рядом с которым стояла Мастиковый Торт и нежно обнимала, невесомо касаясь ещё утром раненого плеча щекой.

Ей было очень легко. Ножницы, думала она, это подарок богов.

— Тебе нравится? — спросила она, а когда Шампанское с нечитаемым выражением лица поцеловал её в непривычно обнажённую шею, тихо рассмеялась.

Волосы — глупость. До свадьбы отрастут.


End file.
